


Japan (Destiel)

by winchester_wannabe1983



Series: Incorrect Quotes Prompt Generator [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam is a cute little brother, cas is whipped, dean is a massive fucking weeb, dean loves anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_wannabe1983/pseuds/winchester_wannabe1983
Summary: Dean: You love me right, Cas?Cas: Normally, I'd say yes without hesitation, but I feel like this is going somewhere and I don't like it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Incorrect Quotes Prompt Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201658
Kudos: 9





	Japan (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is going to be a series of Supernatural oneshots that I write from prompts from https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/  
> They will be from multiple ships, if there is a ship you don't like, just skip it. If you want a sequel to any of these, just let me know in the comments!! Thanks for reading!!

Dean: You love me right, Cas?  
Cas: Normally, I'd say yes without hesitation, but I feel like this is going somewhere and I don't like it. 

Dean wanted to go to Japan. He had finally grown out of his hentai phase, but now he was into anime. He was scrolling through Netflix one night and decided to try out the "Play Anything" feature. He was admittedly a little nervous that some chick flick was going to come on, but damn, was he wrong. He was hooked from the first episode. The art style, the battle scenes, the magic that wasn't anything like the magic he fought on a daily basis. It was like an escape. He watched the entire show in a few days. Next was Sword Art Online. He couldn't et enough. He steadily made his way through Netflix's selection of anime, his favorites being A Promised Neverland and Demon Slayer. When he wasn't on a case, he was watching anime. Sam and Cas had noticed his new favorite pastime, and while they found it rather weird that a grown ass 40 year old man was watching "cartoons", they were just happy that Dean was happy and not watching animated porn anymore. When Dean decided he wanted to go to Japan, his mind was made up. He was going with or without his brother and his angel. He had already bought the plane tickets and booked the hotel, all he needed to do now was to tell Sam and Cas and hope they would go with him. If they said no, he was ready to call Charlie. He had it all planned out, down to what they would do every day in the two weeks he had booked the hotel for. He was alone in the Bunker, waiting for Sam and Cas to get back from a grocery (mostly beer) run. He was in the middle of an episode of Death Note when he heard the Bunker's front door creak open. He turned the TV off, and prepared himself for the conversation he was about to have with his angel. He was going to tell Cas first, and then Sam, because he knew his boyfriend would freak out slightly less than his oversized moose of a little brother. He heard Cas and Sam put everything away in the kitchen, and waited. When Cas finally came into their shared room, Dean was waiting on the bed with a nervous smile. Cas immediately knew something was up, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
"You love me, right Cas?" Dean smiled at his angel. Cas looked his hunter up and down slowly.  
"Normally, I'd say yes without hesitation, but I feel like this is going somewhere and I don't like it."  
Dean took a deep breath, and let it all out.  
"ImayhaveplannedandbookedanentiretwoweektriptoJapanandyouandSamarecomingwithmeandweleavetomorrow," he said as quickly as he could. Cas took a second to process and grinned.  
"I know."  
"You… What now?!" Dean asked, his jaw almost on the floor.  
"You do know Sam has your fake credit cards set to email him every time it's used, right? We've known since you booked it, we were just waiting for you to tell us,' the angel said, trying not to laugh at the dumbfounded look on Dean's face.  
"Well damn, I can't surprise you guys with anything, can I?" Dean said, flopping back onto the bed. Cas smiled and walked over to the bed, laying down next to his boyfriend and pulling him close.  
"You may not be able to surprise us, but we can surprise you. Sam and I talked about it, and we went in and booked an extra week so you can do everything you couldn't fit into two weeks."  
Dean almost screamed. He took a second to compose himself and then kissed his boyfriend like he thought the world was ending. Cas kissed him back just as hard, and they almost got carried away before Dean pulled away.  
"You're seriously the best, have I ever told you that?" he smiled  
"Many, many, many, many, many times," Cas laughed. "But don't thank me, thank Sam, it was his idea."  
Dean smiled, kissed his angel one more time, and then stood up and almost sprinted out of the room, yelling for Sam at the top of his lungs. Cas just smiled to himself and laid on the bed, wondering how he got lucky enough to be with the love of his life.


End file.
